


【娱乐圈AU】二十年携手开夫夫黑店——818你圈头号闷声发大财的GNN

by Yuricc



Category: Political RPF - Russian 21st c.
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29605593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuricc/pseuds/Yuricc
Summary: 两宫全员娱乐圈AU，此篇为粉丝论坛体，所有梗纯属好玩，请勿当真！！！本篇时间设定发生在去年115老胖熊宣布辞职之后的晚上。纯属脑抽产物，随便写写，请大家随便看看，忽略无数的bug。
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	【娱乐圈AU】二十年携手开夫夫黑店——818你圈头号闷声发大财的GNN

**Author's Note:**

> 两宫全员娱乐圈AU，此篇为粉丝论坛体，所有梗纯属好玩，请勿当真！！！本篇时间设定发生在去年115老胖熊宣布辞职之后的晚上。  
> 纯属脑抽产物，随便写写，请大家随便看看，忽略无数的bug。

1L 2020-1-15 【楼主】  
一楼艾特首页的傻姑娘们，甭管唯粉CP粉都先别号丧了，先去泡壶茶等人来。

2L 2020-1-15  
楼主想多了，看首页这会子哭天抢地排山倒海的，您这楼两分钟就得沉。

3L 2020-1-15  
不用两分钟，我是在第三页把这帖子捞起来的。

4L 2020-1-15  
过来歇会儿，看首页的帖子，光看标题就觉得脑瓜仁疼。

5L 2020-1-15  
弱弱地问一句，今天发生啥了，不是下午刚开完虎厂年会，新闻发布会刚结束么？怎么洗个澡的功夫首页全在嚎，不是我村通网，是实在找不到原新闻沉到哪里去了。

6L 2020-1-15  
喏，这里  
【震惊！开年第一弹，梅/德/韦/杰/夫宣布辞去《2020》制片主任一职，剧组演员集体辞演】【闹崩了？昔日师兄弟分道扬镳，疑似观念不合，年轻影帝惨遭雪藏】  
【兰因絮果，三十年光阴终究是错付了！】

7L 2020-1-15  
……这都什么玩意儿。我是说那些标题党=-=

8L 2020-1-15  
他可能忘了那年窘迫至极有人唇枪舌剑为他躲过牢狱之灾  
他可能忘了那年三个电话连机票都订好了是多么迫切  
他可能忘了曾经说“我从不过问经纪人的工作”时有多么笃定  
再也不会有“离我近点，别坐那么远”  
再也不会有“我没照顾好他”  
再也不会为“我们支持新郎”而会心一笑  
结束了

9L 2020-1-15  
球球楼上能别复制粘贴了吗，我上次看到这段文案还是那个蠢人被抓的时候。

10L 2020-1-15  
可能因为这次是真的要结束了（别打我）

11L 2020-1-15  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈真的很想看看cp狗现在是什么表情，还有苞米老阿姨还怼天怼地么，孽力回馈了吧！

12L 2020-1-15  
楼上野人正主今晚必爆炸。

13L 2020-1-15  
楼主再不上菜这楼就彻底完了。

14L 2020-1-15【楼主】  
来了来了。楼上提黑称的我已经举报了，以及本楼禁止撕x禁止拉踩禁止讨论未经证实的野瓜，再有嘴欠我会一层一层举报的

15L 2020-1-15  
歪个楼，我真不是黑，苞米是啥啊？（已经yandex过了但是搜到的全是前//苏//联//领//导//人所以忍不住过来问问）

16L 2020-1-15  
熊总粉丝的黑称

17L 2020-1-15  
？？？啊这？为啥啊？

18L 2020-1-15  
因为熊瞎子掰苞米……=-=

19L 2020-1-15  
草哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈原来是这样，我一直以为是因为苞米粒是黄的，暗示那几个粉头ghs太多呢。

20L 2020-1-15  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈楼上的姐妹您这脑回路不去虎厂写剧本太可惜了！

21L 2020-1-15  
楼主……

22L 2020-1-15【楼主】  
来了来了，我这没存草稿纯手打现更你们见谅。开这楼的目的就是为了揭露你圈头号GNN的真面目，我不卖关子了，说的就是虎熊。其实也不能说揭露，我今天要发的东西都是网上随手能搜到的基本事实，并且不包含任何没实锤的小道消息，只不过大家平时忙着吹美颜盛世没空注意到这些。其实这些我早就想说了，但觉得应该没人会看。刚看到你们老胖熊辞职之后首页那个哀鸿遍野，我就知道该开这个楼了。

23L 2020-1-15  
啧，老胖熊叫得这么亲切，楼主是熊粉吧。

24L 2020-1-15【楼主】  
咳。这个叫法我是跟熊粉学的。别误会，我属性跟本楼无关。废话不多说，先给大家捋一下虎厂成立前后的历史还有以虎为核心的这波人。  
首先都知道虎吧？他当年从列宁格勒电影学院毕业之后长期没有戏拍，只好一边找剧组一边开出租车，好巧不巧载到了那时候还如日中天的索老师，看在曾经是同校师生的份上给他找了份武替的工作，因为表现不错陆续接到了几个配角，这是你虎飞黄腾达的开始。再后来索老师下海，签的第一波演员里就有他，索老师公司成立的头几年出了几部他主演的片子上座率都相当不错。这里暴露年龄了，看过这几部电影的筒子应该都结婚了吧。不过你虎因为外形略有点拉胯，戏路不是很宽，所以红了没几年就遇到瓶颈期，加上索老师公司经营不善陷入危机，你虎差点又回去开出租车（这是他自己说的不是我开玩笑）。幸好当时的一个朋友（就是你们不待见的那谁）给他介绍了莫斯科的工作，好巧不巧他过去又暴露了经营鬼才的本质，还被当时的影协叶大佬看中。  
再后来的事有些朋友应该知道了，索老师去世前把资源都留给他了，加上叶大佬扶持，人脉和资方都给力，你虎成功创办虎厂，变成了现在这个亚子。

25L 2020-1-15  
首先都知道xx吧……这话听着怎么这么耳熟？

26L 2020-1-15  
经典洗脑包开头••••••

27L 2020-1-15  
好家伙，老头儿原来还是打星出身啊。

28L 2020-1-15  
好家伙，老头儿原来还演过戏（bushi）

29L 2020-1-15  
好家伙，老头儿演戏得是个什么画风啊？残酷沙皇，冷酷特工，霸道总裁？

30L 2020-1-15  
为什么不能是开出租车的小市民？

31L 2020-1-15  
233333333可以放过出租车这个梗吗，我们阿虎不要面子的吗！

32L 2020-1-15  
所以这和虎熊是GNN有什么关系呢，楼主可别扯cp狗讲了八百年的老梗，当年圣彼得堡帮那些人，哪个和他不是关系亲密啊，鲨鱼，老帕，谢老鬼，贵族哥哥。

33L 2020-1-15  
看，楼上的野生苞米棒子他急了他急了他急了他急了他急了略略略

34L 2020-1-15  
别鲨鱼鲨鱼了，已经膨胀成河豚了，老河豚不约，老河豚忙着搞环保呢，还要打球。

35L 2020-1-15  
还要补贴儿子一家，崽儿家快揭不开锅了（不是）

36L 2020-1-15  
可不是么，以后再排你虎真爱，千万别拉上老鲨鱼，什么玩意儿，还嫌08年没遛够我们吗！

37L 2020-1-15  
啊？新粉求问08年是什么瓜（那年我好像还在上小学……

38L 2020-1-15  
啧，一时口快暴露年龄了。那两年你虎投了个大制作电影《谢利格尔湖畔》，鲨熊双男主，当时官方一天天的，明着左手倒右手，俩男主的通稿互相艳压拉踩满天飞（实际上在炒cp），搞得毒唯cp粉一通混战满地鸡毛，而虎厂这波流量赚得盆满钵满，更要命的是08年金熊奖是熊一个人拿的影帝。害，陈年旧事不提也罢。

39L 2020-1-15  
鲨熊TAT 好久没听到这个叫法了，尤其是在这种虎熊协议离婚的晚上，爷青回！

40L 2020-1-15【楼主】  
dbq看到楼上没忍住一口茶喷在屏幕上。但是这位姐妹您还是给我这个楼主一点面子吧。按照本论坛惯例，只要CP一偏题，楼就歪成比萨斜塔救也救不回来了。

41L 2020-1-15  
楼主放心吧，蓝莓和冰淇淋在隔壁楼抱头痛哭呢，只要她俩不在楼就歪不了。

42L 2020-1-15  
啊这？不是吧，我以为她俩会敲锣打鼓然后怒产十篇拉郎邪//教，啧。

43L 2020-1-15  
新粉弱弱地说一句，大家不觉得上面的陈年旧瓜很好地点题了吗……

44L 2020-1-15  
卧槽，你的意思是说……细思极恐！

45L 2020-1-15  
Emmmm所以是，夫夫黑店闷声发大财，鲨鱼惨陪跑。

46L 2020-1-15  
惨倒也说不上，我们老河豚早就说过，他一开始就知道自己不会是拿影帝小金熊的那个人。

47L 2020-1-15  
嘶……那就是，该配合你的表演我完美出演，三个人的电影我一直很安静？

48L 2020-1-15  
卧槽！这是什么感天动地的男二人设，鲨鱼叔快到我碗里来TAT

49L 2020-1-15  
碗装不下，请拿缸来，一旦售出概不退换也不许弃养。如果你家有游泳池，还可以附赠小鲨鱼一条，同样不退不换不准弃养。

50L 2020-1-15  
2333333333333男二人设什么鬼，难道不是老娘舅吗

51L 2020-1-15【楼主】  
【我滴妈还有意外收获.gif】  
楼歪了孩子们。不过还是要感谢上面的姑娘给我们提供了锤虎熊的新思路和鲨鱼叔的新人设【鼓掌】果然cp要群策群锤才能越锤越实。  
刚才说到99年底虎厂的架子基本搭起来，你虎彻底转幕后捞钱去了，签约的艺人和运营班底基本都是索老师麾下和你虎在圣彼得堡的朋友，像鲨鱼叔，贵族哥哥，科扎克巨巨，晚来几个月的老胖熊，你们不想提的那谁以及某个丑人，穆特科巨巨。还有莫斯科土著比如双璧，不知道哪里来人野人比如苏喵（划掉）。另外有些彻底退休的和幕后大佬就不提了，这些人基本上构成了虎厂迄今为止的核心阵营，俗称贼船（不是）。这里提一句，你们熊原本已经退圈在电影学院当老师，是那会儿新剧本缺主演，被你虎几个电话就骗来了，就是那个著名的订好机票和床单都没准备的梗，至于后来的事情你们应该都知道了。

52L 2020-1-15  
我上次看到这些梗还在上初中……ε=(´ο｀*)))唉 所以虎熊到底为啥变成这样了

53L 2020-1-15  
此处应有BGM

54L 2020-1-15  
追光者？

55L 2020-1-15  
真相是真？

56L 2020-1-15  
不老梦？

57L 2020-1-15  
九万字？

58L 2020-1-15  
粉红的回忆？（bushi）

59L 2020-1-15  
有点甜？

60L 2020-1-15  
狐狸精！

61L 2020-1-15  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈别念了我脑子里开始自动剪视频了！

62L 2020-1-15 【楼主】  
咳。不好意思前摇长了点，害大家歪楼了，下面开始切入正题。为了证明虎厂是夫夫黑店，我特地在地眼查自费开了一年的会员（肾疼），首先看一下虎厂的股权构成：第一是以你虎为实际控制人的Siloviki集团，蛊王在明面上帮他管这个钱袋子，至于蛊王实际上是不是以及配不配领导这个团体都不在本楼讨论范围之内。排第二的是滋油派传媒，这个皮包公司（划掉）是由和虎厂深度捆绑的一帮艺人导演编剧和闲杂人等组成的，你们熊一直被认为是平衡新老势力的头领，一般出谋划策、招商引资的事没少干，另外你熊当制作人之后追赶潮流大力搞秀，挖掘了不少新鲜血液。  
长期以来大家一直觉得虎厂内部是上面两拨势力对打，而这两年熊领头的滋油派备受打压，所以同人区的虎熊玻璃渣已经比奥奥的胡子还多了，至于那些邪//教还有什么红玫瑰白玫瑰、宛宛类卿（x），Emmmmm，太太们开心就好。  
但实际上的老胖熊，你们没有发现他一直被保护得很好嘛（划掉），一直在闷声发大财吗。比较亲的巨巨、大胖子不说，你熊这些年成立了SK培训学院，力排众议主张搞秀，从莫斯科、喀山、乌拉尔区、克拉斯诺亚尔斯克、远东薅上来的人至今还活跃在多个领域。与其说是老胖熊主张打破陈规改革，不如说这些东西都是你虎想搞的。一个人想玩火，一个人负责扯引线划火柴（x）。这一说法以前看起来还没有什么说服力，但是今天看到虎厂官宣高层改组，老胖熊有了这个神奇的新职位，一切还不够清楚吗，你虎想搞大事情←_←  
另外有意思的是楼主顺着老胖熊的商标保护搜到了这家不知名小公司，法人代表叫叶利谢耶夫。这个人在yandex上搜不到什么瓜，唯一可以确定的是他也是列宁格勒电影学院82级的学生，感兴趣的同学可以再看一下这公司去年财报……  
呃，由于楼主不是专业的，大家看个意思就好（我应该讲明白了吧）。

63L 2020-1-15  
虽然有点不忍心，但还是要告诉楼主，地眼查的账号可以到东方某个神秘电商网站上买二手的，几十卢布就可以了。

64L 2020-1-15  
………………谢谢提醒

65L 2020-1-15  
所以楼主说了半天，就是想表达你熊在虎厂的地位超乎其他所有人呗。可你虎本来就是十级端水大师，都是打工人，我要说蛊王独得圣心，照样能码这么多字出来。（但我不是谢粉真的）

66L 2020-1-15  
是挺得圣心的，都舍不得他劳心劳力，踢到子公司去发展副业赚钱了。

67L 2020-1-15  
整天要钱要资源

68L 2020-1-15  
捅了娄子还有你虎帮忙擦屁股，擦完照样躺着赚钱

69L 2020-1-15  
虎钦szd！

70L 2020-1-15  
：我喜欢谢钦

71L 2020-1-15  
淦！你们拉什么野cp我都没意见，但是蛊王……怎么下得去脑啊 

72L 2020-1-15  
不是，蛊王这是多会伺候啊，关了灯看不见脸是不是（不是）

73L 2020-1-15  
难道天亮之前离开龙榻（bushi

74L 2020-1-15  
住脑！！！我要吐了！！！

75L 2020-1-15 【楼主】  
咳。但凡蛊王长得好看一点，我也不至于开这楼了x

76L 2020-1-15  
建议蛊王整个容

77L2020-1-15  
他那个样子估计没有医院愿意收，得换头吧

78L 2020-1-15  
唉，蛊王要是长一张阿贝佐夫的脸就好了。

79L 2020-1-15  
啧，绝世妖妃

80L 2020-1-15  
纯路人，冒昧说一句，你们这么秀优越感，刻薄评价一个人外貌不太好吧？

81L 2020-1-15  
嘶，谢钦居然真的有粉丝？

82L 2020-1-15  
妈耶，我有百八十年没看到活的蛊妖了

83L 2020-1-15  
不好意思，本人两个孩子妈，没空当任何人的粉丝，也没兴趣参与你们粉丝抱团的小圈子。但是姑娘们做人还是善良点，有点格局。

84L 2020-1-15  
沙皮哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，伤害性不高侮辱性极强

85L 2020-1-15  
也有可能是蛊王买的水军吧

86L 2020-1-15  
守❤护❤全❤世❤界❤最❤好❤的❤钦❤钦

87L 2020-1-15  
。。。。。。不是吧？

88L 2020-1-15  
楼主，这种歪楼我没法救TAT

89L2020-1-15 【楼主】  
呕，大家快跑吧！！！

可能待续……


End file.
